A Conductoid's Past
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The girl Shocks once loved finds him, but does he still have feelings for her? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Sparta, Shocks, and Vamps. Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion belong to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Conductoid's Past**

Cassie and Shocks were sitting outside, enjoying the sunset when Cassie noticed that one of his antennae circuitry was glowing.

"Shocks?"

"Yeah, Cassie?"

"Your circuitry is glowing?"

"It is?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder. He then saw that she was right! His eye narrowed for a moment and then it widened when he felt a wind start to blow things around! It became stronger and stronger!

"What's going on?!" Cassie gasped.

"Hang on there, kiddo!" Shocks said as he grabbed her and held her to his chest. Rachel and Sasha were also aware of the drastic change in weather and ran outside to see Shocks quickly bringing Cassie indoors.

"What's happening?!"

"She's coming…," Shocks growled.

"Who?" Sasha asked.

"Sparta…," another voice added. Both turned and saw Feedback walk in. "Brother…are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine." Shocks said as he watched the sky carefully.

"Who is Sparta?" Rachel asked, gently keeping Cassie near her.

"Sparta was the female Conductoid that was going to be Shocks' mate years ago. She was a princess and they were going to be married when Sparta foolishly ran off with another Conductoid. It broke his heart; ever since, Shocks has been avoiding any topic about having a mate." Feedback said softly.

"How do you know she's coming?"

"Do you see that golden ring that pierces his antennae and the way his circuitry glows? That ring was given to him by Sparta and whenever they were close by, that ring and his circuitry would glow, signaling his love was close by."

"Can't he have it removed?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, hon. But I guess I never took the time to do it," Shocks chuckled as he knelt down to Cassie's height. "But don't be alarmed; it's probably just a malfunction."

"No…it's not, Shocks." A smooth voice cooed. Everyone spun around and saw a tall female Conductoid standing in the doorway; she had a smooth green eye and a figure that could stop anyone! "Shocks…I have finally found you!"

"Sparta! What on EARTH?!" Shocks gasped. Sparta ran over to him and grabbed him around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Sparta! What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to visit you, Shocks. But first, I would like to meet your family if I may," she smiled.

"This is Cassie and Rachel. They are now part of my family and you know Feedback, my brother."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Sparta, princess of Teslavor." Sparta proclaimed proudly. Everyone said hello and bowed in respect for the princess. She then turned again and kissed Shocks on his cheek. His eye widened as he felt her lips touch his face.

"I'm here to bring you back. I want us to try again."

"What?!"

"Yes, I still love you, Shocks." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. His eye widened and he took a step back.

"You know that I am not coming back to live there. Granted I come for trips, but not to live. And right now, I am not interested in having a mate."

"Shocks…,"

"Sparta…the answer is no." Shocks replied as he slightly clenched his fists. Her eye narrowed in anger.

"You're not even going to let me explain!"

"Explain what?!" Shocks growled. Feedback then motioned for the others to give them some privacy. They nodded and walked away.

"I made a mistake! I know that now…,"

"I see…so now you are aware that you love me. You weren't aware when I was begging you to at least reconsider before breaking up with me huh?!" He hissed.

"Shocks…,"

"Sparta…you hurt me badly. I know that you want to give it another chance but I don't think it is to be." He then walked over and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry."

"Do you at least forgive me?!" She said, tears running down her face. Shocks pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I do. I just don't think we are right for each other. Perhaps we could have been once. But not now." Shocks whispered, feeling so many emotions flowing through him. But just as he pulled back, he felt a sharp shock of electricity shoot him in the stomach! He gasped in pain and fell to his knees!

"S-SPARTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm sorry, Shocks…but I can't live without you. I made a mistake and I am determined to fix it." She said softly. She then ordered her guards to pick him up and tie him up.

"WHAT?! THIS IS KIDNAPPING! LET GO OF ME!" He roared, trying to get free. She then walked over to him and placed a gag on him. He angrily glared at her and continued to fight with his binds.

"Guards, watch him…he was not in ultimate form last time we saw him. He is much stronger now." She said as they headed back. As they were heading back to the ship, Shocks spotted Cassie walking outside and he tried to get her attention.

"MASSIE! MASSIE! MET MELP!" He yelled through his gag, but before she could get close enough they placed him in one of the ships and tied him down. He, however, was able to stand and look through the window.

"Where are you all going?! Where's Shocks?" Cassie asked.

"He said he was going to fly ahead of us and meet us on the planet." Sparta said, trying to conceal the truth.

"What? He's already left without saying goodbye? Oh, well. I'll see him when he gets back."

"He's not coming back…," Sparta lied.

"What?!"

"Shocks has agreed to be my mate. He's not coming back to Earth." Sparta replied.

Shocks' eye widened in surprise and anger and he began beating on the door and ripping his chains and trying to get loose!

"MASSIE! MASSIE! MI'M MOVER MERE!"

"He also told me that he couldn't wait to get home! He said Earth was nice, but he was ready to be with his real family." Sparta replied.

"MARTA! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE! MASSIE! ME'S MYING!" Shocks bellowed.

Cassie looked at her in confusion and sadness. Something was wrong and she wanted to find out what! Little did she know, Rachel and the others felt the same way when Cassie walked back inside and explained to them what Sparta said!

"That's strange…Shocks wouldn't just leave…," Rachel said suspiciously.

"Did someone mention Shocks?" Feedback asked, as he walked into the room.

"Sparta said that Shocks was going back with her," Sasha said softly.

"They are leaving now," Rachel added. Feedback's eye widened in horror and he immediately bolted towards the door.

"SHE'S KIDNAPPING HIM!" Feedback yelled. Rachel and Sasha looked at each other in terror and ran out the door too! Rachel quickly called Way Big on her cell and told him to stop Sparta's ship! It was a good thing she acted fast because Way Big was able to stop the ship just in time before it got off the ground! Angry and frustrated, Sparta and her guards marched off the ship!

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"You've kidnapped my brother; where is he?" Feedback growled.

"How dare you speak to me like that! He is coming on his own free will!" Sparta hissed. But at that moment, they heard banging and the guards screaming in pain. They slowly turned and saw Shocks stumble out of the ship, hurt from fighting the guards, but alive! He also had remnants of broken chains and ropes on him.

"Free will, huh?" Shocks whispered angrily. "You kept me locked up in that ship dungeon to keep them from hearing me calling."

"How did you know they were kidnapping him, Feedback?" Rachel asked.

"Through our mind link; she tried to block it by drugging him, but he managed to give me a signal." Feedback responded, now angrily looking at Sparta.

"Leave, Sparta…now…," Shocks commanded. Sparta raised herself up (even though she was still shorter than Shocks) and huffed.

"I don't have to do what you say…," she said angrily. Shocks then leaned down and gave her a warning growl, which made her squeak in fear. "This isn't over Shocks! I will be back and you will be the next prince of our planet whether you want to be or not!"

And with those words, she and her men got back in the ship and flew away! Once they were gone, it took a few minutes for anyone to speak.

"Is everyone alright?" Shocks asked. He was then pounced on by everyone! They gave him hugs and glomped him, happy he was back. "Easy there! It's ok, guys!"

"We're just happy they didn't kidnap you!"

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner!"

"Welcome back, bro," Feedback smiled as he gave Shocks a noogie.

"Hey, easy there!" Shocks laughed. "By the way, where's Cass? Sparta told her a bunch of lies earlier."

"I think she's in her favorite tree," Rachel smiled. Shocks smiled and nodded and then took off in the direction of the swamp trees. Within a few moments, he spotted Cassie staring off into the distance. He smiled and gently climbed the tree and began to crawl behind her. He then let his tail wrap around her waist!

"OH!" Cassie squeaked in surprise. She then turned and saw Shocks chuckling behind her.

"Hey there, cutie, miss me?" He teased. Cassie then turned and glomped him! She was so happy Shocks was back.

"I'm so happy you're safe! I knew that girl was up to no good!"

"And you know she was lying earlier, right?"

"About what?"

"About me, Cass. First of all, I would never leave you all. Second, you all are my real family. I don't need to go all the way back to my planet to realize that." Shocks smiled. Cassie smiled in understanding and then felt him pick her up and hold her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly. Shocks was truly one of a kind!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story! :) Is it okay if I do a sequel to this one? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
